


green hearts (and soft times)

by renjaune



Category: NCT (Band), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and donkey likes to be pegged, jeno and shrek are getting married, jeno moved to the swamp for shrek, minor nahyuck, shrek likes to be the little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjaune/pseuds/renjaune
Summary: Jeno moved to the swamp after falling for Shrek, now they're getting married.
Relationships: lee jeno/shrek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	green hearts (and soft times)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laehys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/gifts).



> being my friend is a privilege, so i'm giving lua an early bday gift.
> 
> don't ask questions, read at your own risk
> 
> <<33

It's a holiday, Jeno knows that for sure. He doesn't know much about this new reality he's living in, but he moved here a few months ago after his new love rescued him from the highest tower. It's crazy, he knows, falling for an ogre, but he doesn't regret any minute of it.

He crosses the front door and the woods’ smell fills his lungs. He takes a moment to breathe it all in — they decided to throw a party this year, planned games and karaoke stations and food trucks all around the swamp.

Jeno is too busy looking around, trying to capture the picture in front of him and sealing it inside his mind — the lights making everything colorful now that the night has come, the kids running around and chasing each other, people laughing and enjoying themselves. _This_ , Jeno thinks, _this_ _is the closest I’ve been to plain happiness._

“You know,” Jeno starts saying, hands under his head, his eyes closed, “your girlfriend wasn’t around last night.”

He is laying down on a picnic mat, surrounded by his old and new friends. Donghyuck and Jaemin are lost into a conversation ignoring the rest of them, and Donkey and Jeno are trying to  _ relax their brains _ as his new friend would say.

“Which one?” 

“The oldest one.” 

“Oh, so not your algebra prof?” 

"I wouldn't say that one was your type," Jeno laughs, "considering the proportions of your actual girlfriend."

"Hey," Donkey is now on top of him, trying to cover Jeno's mouth with his hoof, "we are not discussing my private life here. Okay?"

To Donkey's bad luck, Donghyuck has started paying attention to what they were saying.

"You know, it's okay if you like getting pegged by your girlfriend," Donghyuck raises his shoulders, "we've all been there."

"Why," is the only thing Puss In Boots is able to say, "why."

It's nice, Jeno thinks, having people around that care about you and is fun. He got so used to being around Shrek's friends, that having his old friends around this time feels like a piece of home, of the castle, has been brought to the swamp.

"We are getting married," Jaemin says as soon as he closes the door behind him, "Donghyuck and I are getting married."

Jeno won't lie and say he didn't see it coming. Jeno smiles at the image that pops in his mind — small Donghyucks and Jaemins running around and him trying to catch them before they get hurt.

"We saw how Shrek and you look at each other, and how you're having the best time planning your spring wedding, and we want the same thing for us. I know Donghyuck is the love of my life, and I want to ask you and Shrek to be our best men."

Jeno's eyes are filled with tears, looking at himself in the mirror, wearing the white gown he chose a few weeks ago and that fits perfectly around his waist, and seeing Jaemin look at him with so much love in his eyes, makes him the happiest he's been in a while.

"Hi, babe," the love of his life says, crossing the door to the bedroom, "how's your day been?"

Shrek has been out most of the day, fixing some details they need for their weeding, while Jeno has been going around the house, doing small changes to make it feel like his own too. He accepted moving into the swamp with Shrek because he knew his lover would be happier there, even if it meant giving up on every privilege he had back at the castle. He doesn't care, he'd give up everything for Shrek.

"It's been okay," Jeno says, already tucked in, waiting for his toes to be warm again. "I got that painting today," he adds when Shrek is already on his way to bed, wearing matching pajamas with him.

"I look way slimmer," Shrek jokes, getting next to Jeno, "c'mon, let's warm your feet."

As crazy as it would sound to his parents how he fell for an ogre, it's equally as satisfactory — Shrek is always warm, his legs always available to tangle with Jeno's after a long day running around and handling life. This is what happiness looks to Jeno, he knows it now — happiness is having the love of your life next to you in bed, sharing the silence, looking at the ugly painting the gingerbread man made for them, seeing how happy they look when they are together, and how much they miss each other when they are apart.

"I'm so happy we are getting married," Jeno says, interlocking his fingers with his lovers'. It's amazing how their hands look like they were made for each other's, how they fit perfectly together — Jeno's long slim fingers interlocking with Shrek's green strong ones.

"Me too, baby," Shrek says, leaving a small kiss on Jeno's forehead, and resting his lips there for a moment.

"You're gonna fall asleep like this?," Jeno laughs. He can tell how tired Shrek is by just feeling how the grip on his hand is loosening. "C'mon," he says, turning to his side and making Shrek do the same.

And just like that, they go to sleep, Jeno resting his chin on Shrek's shoulder, and feeling how it only takes a minute for their heartbeats to align, to beat at the same rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_renjaune_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_renjaune_)


End file.
